(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a roll and brake test system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a roll and brake test system and a method of controlling the same that can automatically test a steering device, an accelerator, a transmission, and a brake of a vehicle using a roll and brake apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A roll and brake apparatus enables an inline processor to guarantee a quality of a vehicle. The roll and brake apparatus can test a vehicle error, assembly, an acceleration performance, and a brake performance in a running condition similar to a situation occurring on a road.
The roll and brake apparatus tests a whole vehicle in which assembly is complete on each specification basis via each line and determines whether to release the vehicle.
Such a roll and brake apparatus selects a model, adjusts a wheel base, enters a test vehicle on a roll, moves upward a retaining roller, and tests the vehicle.
That is, when a vehicle enters in the roll and brake apparatus, a human driver gets on the vehicle and sequentially performs operation such as acceleration, natural deceleration, neutral, braking, and stop using the roll and brake apparatus.
However, in a conventional case, because a driver gets on a vehicle and manipulates and tests a steering device, an accelerator, a transmission, and a brake, a quality deviation occurs in a test result according to the human driver, a work time, and a driving condition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.